


No Such Thing As Luck

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Contemplative, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Batman doesn't believe in luck.





	No Such Thing As Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Luck."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 22nd-Nov-2011.

Batman didn’t believe in luck.

There was no place in Gotham, no place in crime fighting, no place in anything Batman did for luck.

He’d trained for years and was still in training every day.

He studied and learned and practiced and learned and studied some more.

He observed and analyzed and deduced and induced and did everything he could to pay attention and draw conclusions and solve what needed solving.

There was no luck in any of these things.

A person was either skilled, ready, prepared… Or he wasn’t.

Which was why the words were _so damn insulting_.

“You hear me, Batman? Your luck has run out!”

Batman gritted his teeth and struggled harder against his bonds. He did have to admit he was not ready or prepared for the trap that had been set for him. And as a result here he was tied up upside down, moments away from being shot in the face.

But if he didn’t believe in luck, he certainly couldn’t believe in miracles.

Fighting, twisting, wrenching his wrists, the razors on his gauntlets finally caught the rope. It was only a matter of seconds before Batman was spinning, flipping, dropping to the floor and knocking out his assailant at the same time.

Surprise was definitely one of Batman’s most useful weapons.

Soon the police were on their way, and Batman could go back to his Cave and reevaluate the night. He’d been foolish to fall into the trap. Foolish to let it get to the point that it had, where a gun was in his face and only the villain’s bravado kept the trigger from being pulled. He’d just been surprised and ill-prepared. He was lucky the ropes hadn’t been quite tight enough to fully restrain his wrists.

… _lucky_.

No. Not lucky. The ropes had been tied by someone who was rushed and didn’t know what he’d been doing, and Batman was very experienced at getting out of bindings. Just the way things played out. Point A to Point B with facts in between. No luck.

Alfred walked in then with his snack, and gave him a once-over before handing over the tray. “Glad to have you back, Master Bruce. Your evening sounds quite horrifying.”

“Worked out well over all.”

“Lucky for us all.” The raising of Alfred’s eyebrows gave a certain weight to the words. Alfred knew Bruce’s view of luck and circumstance. And no doubt he also knew how close Batman had come to death that night. Another few seconds trapped by the rope, and Batman wouldn’t have gotten out alive.

“Indeed, Alfred.” Whether or not he believed the words, he knew Alfred would understand his meaning.


End file.
